Twilight's Darkness
by Kitsunenomen
Summary: A YYH choose your own ending. Have fun
1. Intro

A/N: Welcome to a moose! I mean story! Wait.. I did mean moose. Um. welcome! I do not own YYH sifts through various things in room Nope, no YYH in here.. However, Hakari is mine, but I don't own Kaze or Sei, she's Yuki Illuser's. Take either of them, and I'll eat your livers. Have fun reading Ja ne! o^__^o  
  
Intro   
  
Twilight's darkness   
  
Silently you walked though the streets of Tokyo.. It was late and there were a lot of people still... Quietly you slipped off to be by yourself for a bit.. Crowds bothered you. You walked quickly though an alleyway... you were going home but couldn't find any place that looked familiar... and it was starting to rain. The steadily became darker.. Still you walked on.. It was so dark... you barely see your own feet quietly you stopped suddenly... listening to the patter of the rain... you had heard footsteps. not your own.. More.. Maybe 3 or 4 pairs. God if it's one thing that's creepy it's dark alleyway... if it's another it's hearing more than your own footsteps.. Quickly you hurried on.. You stopped again.. You could sworn you heard more footsteps... more that your own.. Kind Of scary....... You begin to run... hearing more footsteps.. You halt at the sight of a dead end... it turned off into two more alleys right or left? Choose Left got to chapter two..  
  
Choose right go to chapter three 


	2. You turned left

You chose left and quickly began to run though the twisting dark alley.. more footsteps. A low voice spoke from the shadows and a pair of almost.. Eep I dunno floating red dots were watching you. Startled you fell to your knees... almost terrified of those eyes.. Wait they were eyes..? "who are you?" it was almost a growl.. That kind of scared you.. You heard more footsteps they coming again.. The shadow.. It um.. Er.. moved you yelped in fear as the being stepped from the actual shadow.. Ok maybe not a shadow... a just a guy. He looked young.. And a bit short.. What really startled you was the fact he held a sword... a real sword... Quietly he glanced at you.. Eyes sharp.. And deep red... ((no not hiei.. My charrie)) His eyes flickered up to watch the men.. About 5 in all oh god was going to take them all with only a sword? He smirked thinking.. //oh what fun// Slowly he walked forward oh god he was.. And he was only about 1 fourth of their size and one held a gun visibly. "Move it shorty"  
  
"why?"  
  
"Because she's ours to play with.."  
  
"Hn.. Idiots.. Can't your mouth shut can you?"  
  
"Wha? I'll kill you. Your only using a katana"  
  
"try it and see" He lunged forward.. You quietly noticed how big this guy was.. He could easily squish your little savior in his huge fingers... However... he vanished... you couldn't see him.. The stumbled slightly you eeped noticing that the guy was now missing a foot You then screamed.. The sight blood and bone kind of you know.. Freaked you out.. His ears sort of.. Twitched back to you. "God don't scream, my ears are sensitive" He hissed. Slashing another guy's arm off.. Oh.. God.. You fainted.   
  
Quietly you awoke... everything was fuzzy.. The was room dark... no. the room's walls were black.. Yea.. It must be day right? You quietly sniff.. It sort of smelled like sandalwood in here. You sort of liked that smell. Sitting up you heard soft footsteps. They almost sounded like cat's footsteps. They were going away.. Down stairs? Were you upstairs then? You stood a bit dizzy looking around the room you saw was lined with drawings and canvases.. A desk in the corner had a laptop on it. With a small black book beside it Curious? Go to chapter 3  
  
Ah no I'll just leave it... go to chapter 4 


	3. you turned right

You turned right quickly running down it... dead end.. However you could see someone sitting on the roof.. He looked down.. Long red tresses swaying lightly as two emerald orbs curiously watched you.. He spotted the people running after and quickly leapt down.. You tried to ignore the fact you had just seen a gorgeous guy just fall two stories and be unscathed. The group behind you was quickly catching up they slowed at the sight of your red haired savior. "Stand down red she's ours"  
  
"what? I don't believe she is your property"  
  
"Eh? Oh look guys the pretty boy has a vocabulary.."  
  
"Yes.. Yes I do.. And if you would leave I'll not have to force you to do so"  
  
"heh.. Not only that but he thinks he can order us around.." The red haired man's eyes sharped slightly.. A bit more narrow that before.. He pulled a rose quietly from his hair.. "Move or I'll force you to leave"  
  
"oh he's gonna hurt us with a rose!" They were laughing but you were confused... was he going to fight them with a rose or.. "Rose whip!" Came the shout from infront of you A long spiked green whip lay on the ground from his hand.. "yea.. I'm going to force you to leave with a rose" Their eyes widened then one lunged at him. They quickly had an arm slashed off... You sort of eeped the sight of blood kind of you know freaked you out... You sank to your knees.. It sort of scared you knowing even cute guys can be deadly. You then felt something sharp prick your arm Ow you hated needles everything went fuzzy... then black. You awoke in a white walled room. It sort of smelled like roses in here. You nuzzled the sheet.. Mmm... roses everything was really fuzzy... you felt like you'd just eaten enough sugar to kill a herd of cows... You looked up your vision focusing sharply away from the warm fuzzy feeling to the room. Quietly you stood walking to the door slowly you reached for the doorknob uncertain or not if you wanted to open it   
  
Go to chapter 5 


End file.
